


When heat hits

by laughfortragedy



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Exhibitionism, Gen, M/M, Masturbation, More tags to be added, Omega!Jason, alpha!wally
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 19:38:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13887756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laughfortragedy/pseuds/laughfortragedy
Summary: Jason's been a busy vigilante, occupying himself with work after his last meetup with the big man (months after Under the red hood) A little to occupied one might say, at least for someone with important dates to keep track ofOmegas in this universe get their heat every 6 months.





	When heat hits

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time ive written in 3 years so chapters may take a while but ill try my best

Breath heavy, heat flushing over skin and a light sweat glazing over, this was all common for a man that had been in action all night but add in the ache in Jason's lower back and stomach, he knew it could only mean his heat was back. He should have been prepared for this, it only comes annually. He grit his teeth, scolding himself for letting this important date slip past. Right now he was on a mission, getting rid of some scum he'd been stalking for a few months, it was a now or never thing so of course Jason went without a second thought. He'd been just about to take down the boss, just finishing with his final lackey when it hit him, the first real ache. It shook his being to the core and almost brought him to his knees. “Augh not now!” He hissed. The boss was just around the corner, stuck with no escape roots. It was the perfect execution but- a much smaller ache shivered across his body. Could he do it fast enough? One more of those big ones and he'd be down for at least 5 seconds, to long for any capable villain not to take advantage. Hed be dead in seconds. As he was mauling over the possibilities the previously mentioned lackey tried to rush him, almost catching the distracted antihero, Jason let him get a little to close for comfort but quickly kneed him down and pointed his gun at the beefy man's head. A quick shot and the man was done for. That should have happened a minute sooner, Jason scolded himself. Another ache rushed over him. Jason jerked in place and pulled his hand against his lower stomach. Dammit! He glared in the direction of the boss he was so damn close to. This fucking sucked. Like a prized steak wiggled in front of a lion, this was to much of a tease! Jason shot the dead lackey again to get his frustration out. He decided, begrudgingly, to flee.

Jason stumbled out of the building, another ache taking his strength for an awkward moment. He needed to get out of here, get to one of his safe houses and get away from people. He ran, ran until he found a good edge to grapple and fly up to some roof. The landing hurt and he huffed, annoyed something usually so easy to him was taking this much effort. Jason was whipping from building to building, going the direction of the closest safe house. Heat was now consuming his cheeks and yearning consumed his womb. It hurt now and it would only get worse. A part of him wishes he was less solitary and less against his gender- or the stereotypes around it. If he had an alpha this could all go away... or be turned to pleasure at least. They could have taken him now, a thick cock into his aching slit, being held, being fucked. He moaned at the thought. Fuck... Jason was definitely hard now on top of being sopping wet. He needed... needed... Dammit! Screw the safehouse, Jason needed to rub one out!. He tried to push his hormones to the side long enough to find some abandoned building. It didnt take long and he was soon crashing through the window and hitting the ground with a roll, one that definitely felt nicer when he wasnt so sensitive.  
This was humiliating. Jason, Red Hood, couldnt even wait to get to somewhere secure! He cursed his body and the burning need to get physical. Well- he looked across the room. He could at least get away from the open window. A quick shuffle got the vigilante over to a corner, far from the window and door, both in perfect sight. Responsible enough, he reasoned.  
With that, Jason threw his helmet aside, and pulled his pants down to his knees, far enough for some extra excess. His whine filled the room as cool air hit his throbbing cock.

It didnt take long till Jason was rubbing a hand over his crotch, moaning into from the action and letting his thoughts drift. He wanted an alpha, he wanted safety, he wanted something familiar. Dick crossed his mind. Beautiful, toned, glowing, perfect Dick. That asshole- no that ass... Ugh! Anger, regret, confusion and pleasure ran threw his mind. Jason always kind of had a thing for Dick, more when he was younger but here he was, once again thinking of the hero. It sickened him just as much when he was younger too. But the man was hot. Hot and knew how to flaunt it. With the skin tight suit and the fucking gymnast moves. Jason growled as he moved his hand up to push hard on the head of his dick, something like a punishment for thinking of that . Asshole. He thought as he moaned into the uncomfortable but pleasurable pressure. How could he fall for such a golden boy? It was almost as bad as falling for Superman. Which- he was sure Dick had. Dick... the last time they met he was being chased by him while his identity was still a secret. It had been 6 months since then, Dick had to know now. He probably figured it out only a while after Bruce. He probably thought Jason was disgusting now. Was a creep, a monster maybe. Dammit... Dammit fuck this.

Jason abandoned the though and came back to the present and to the empty, broken room he was occupying.  
The room had to stink off his scent by now, it was strong and being surrounded by it just added to his aching. Somewhere while reminiscing he had started really getting into it, one hand around his extremely hard cock and another pushing fingers into his fleshier hole. Head laid back against the wall, Jason adjusted himself to better thrust his fingers in his slit. Hope had him continuously thrusting, pretending that it would feel as good as an alpha's dick. He whined thinking about all the alpha's he knew, wishing one of them were here. One with a huge shlong and experience to back it up. His thoughts landed on Slade, figuring someone who was so confident and intimidating had to have the equipment to back it up. It was better then thinking of his adopted brother at least. He whined again, now thrusting back into his hands. Alright alright keep thinking about Slade, about his cock throbbing, his overconfident attitude and stong toned body.... He felt a blast of air brush against his skin, the cool feeling nice against it.  
“Ahem.” Jason went wide eyed hearing the small cough and froze. Shit. Shit shit shit, he moved his head up and squinted. He should have seen- no heard whoever this was, at least reacted to the wind. No no first who was it? The darkened image was fairly toned, every muscle very easy to pick out, maybe a little to easy like the man was wearing a skin tight suit. He frowned hard, whether this was a hero or villain, it wasnt good. And on top of it... He bit his when he realized a scent came with the puff of wind. It was an alpha. 

Jason slowly pulled his pants up, not wanting to seem to eager to get out of the situation, to seem scared or weak.  
The alpha seemed to be waiting for that, he was looking away and his body was tense. So he wasnt there to mate? Definitely a hero.  
“What do you want?” Jason grunted out. The other man stepped closer, arms up. “Im not here to hurt you” The man said as lightly as possible. The way you would speak to a victim. Jason rolled his eyes at that.  
“I smelled you on my route, I figured- well..” He stepped even closer, still slowly as to not 'scare' Jason. The man pulled out a packet of pills, what had to be represents. Jason ignored it for now, focusing on the man's head, the lighting bolt ears now visible. Wally.  
Jason snatched the pills out of his hand and stuffed them in a pouch. “Done. Can you go now?”  
He was glad he threw his mask of earlier, and really glad his uniform looked so casual. The only real problem was the red helmet beside himself. He had to get the Flash to leave before he saw it.  
The readhead must have been surprised at the oh so aggressive attitude for an omega because he stumbled over his words before he settled on “I can but... I mean I have a lot of self con-.. I mean-” Wally sighed. “I can find someone to take you home. Its not safe here” Jason growled. “No. Just get out of here! Im fine.” He glared and glared hard, hoping his surprisingly deep growl would get the man to give up.  
“I can find another omega, or at least a beta” It had taken the other a second to get over Jason's attitude but he stayed persistent. Jason growled again, this time pulling himself up to look bigger. They stood at the same height but hopefully that was enough. The alpha paused once again. “... Alright but..” Wind again and the man was gone... then back with another blast. “Take this” He handed over a beeper. “Someone will come to help if you push it. Just incase something- incase the pill doesn't work.” Jason took it, just to get Wally to leave. “Thanks.” He hissed, trying to suppress his need to yell for Wally to GO. Wally nodded then in a flash, was gone. 

Jason waited a few minutes, in case Wally came back for some stupid reason, until he was sure he was in the clear. He threw the button to the ground and picked up his helmet and mask, ready to leave so if someone else smelled him, his scent would at least be harder to follow. He paused, remembering the pills. “...” Jason popped one out and swallowed it dry. Now he just had a few hours to kill... outside.  
After putting on the mask and helmet he found his way up to the rooftop, breaking a door off its hinges to get up there. As he hit the air an ache crossed his body, causing him to curl up momentarily. Right... now that the adrenaline from the fear of a hero finding him in this annoyingly vulnerable state, he was back to feeling the pain and longing. Before another ache could set in, Jason shot off his grapple gun to a higher building.


End file.
